The Love of Sarah
by ImSera
Summary: Im SOOO NOT good at summeries! XD Um anywho, Sera is this SUPER pretty girl! and she has a really mean stepmother. Her dad dies, but i can't tell the ending because that spoilt it! BE NICE! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!


It was a brillitly sunny day and the forest humed with the majestic tittering of the serendipitous birds tha rang out like a orchestra playing bateoven. Mackenzie Anita Seraphim Angelica Monrose basked in the glorious beauty of the afternoon sun. And she sang like an angel in heaven as she as she danced wondrously along the narrow dirt path that passed by the old mill in the gulley down by the rivers edge that was about 2 miles from the town where her father and evil stepmother lived. The town was called La Terminus Mundis (A/N: I hope I got that latin right! LOL ) and it was a quite little village where everyone knew everyone else. Mackenzie Anita Seraphim Angelica Monsrose but everyone called her Sera, was known to be the most prettiest girl in the entire town but she was also the nicest and everyone loved her except evil stepmom who was jelus that she didn't have a child of her own with Seras father. Sera's hair was blonde as the morning sun and it swept down to her ankles and framed her figure, which was curved in all the right places on her small 102 pound figure that all the guys in the village loved. The stempom was also an evil demon with a face like the most horrifying figure of the night. She had a body like the darkest night and the light seemd to fall into her. (A/N: Yikes! I wouldn't wunna run into her! Runs away.) But of course no one new this because Sera's stepmother named Bartema who disguised her self as a gorjes woman and her father fell in love with her. Seras father one day died because he was at the river by the mill and he fell in and droned when he slipped on the river edge. The whole town was so wracked with indescribable greef and no one had known such crushing sorrow. It was like the sun itself was crying over the loss of a man who was like an angel and brighter than the endless stars in heaven, which shone like the morning sun above. Sera was so devistated that she ran away.

She went trehough the forest that she had run through with such great joy onlydays before. She didn't stop to listen to the birds, for the birds no longer ssang in there greef for Seras father death. The birds were all died and the other flew away with sorrow. Sera ran and ran and ran until she could no longer run anymore. Her lungs burned as if they were on fire and her legs were week as a newborn babies. She collapsed. She could not move and she curled up into a greef ball. Sera styed under a tree for she wasn't sure how long, but she was so sad that she could move somewhere.In greef she cried out, " I have to die. What will I do without my father and my stepmother doesn't want me! I can't take it I can't live." When she said that, she took a small paring nife and put it at her wrist. She began to cut. And the pain from her wrist was nothing so bad as the pain in her hert.

Alas! Foots approached but Sera couldn't hear it in her greef. The feet belong to a young man who looked just a few years older than Sera. Sera was covered in her presious life blood and losing consusness fast. The young man, with hair dark as the midnight with no moon and eyes that were silver but had turned a stormy grey of concern when he saw sara. He picked Sara up and he was a magical elf nd so he said some words of his ancient father. He loved this girl emmediatly and could not bare to see her die with such sorrow. He said Arkelnon frezulia merkensada zelmune. Sara's wrist began to seal up and her bladd disappeared from her clothes. She her eyes fluttered open in the yuoung elf prince could not believe how beatutifl her amber eyes of golden honey with flecks of the deepest violent of night were. He loved her like nothing before and said I love you. Sara fluttered her eyes opened and saw a vision of beauty beeming down at her. She could not believe the love that she saw t here and she knew that she loved him too. What is your name sir? She asked. He said I am Legonlus, the prince of the forest realm. Why did you want to die? You are the most beatufil woman I have ever laid eyes on. Sera blushed in his arms because the elf women were known to be the most beautiful creatures ever and Legonlus though that she was more beatiufl than them. My beloved father died and my heart is so empty. But you feel me with love and my heart sings a song of beautiful joy now. Legonlus said with love in his eyes and peace in his heart will you marry me. And Sara said Of course! I love you legonlus. The two had beautiful babies.


End file.
